The human digestive system utilizes beta-galactosidase, more commonly known as lactase, to break down the complex sugar molecule lactose present in mammalian milks. Decreased lactase activity is common in many ethnic groups, usually appearing in childhood but with variable patterns of affliction. This condition causes symptoms of bloating, cramping, abdominal pain, and flatulence after ingestion of a dairy beverage or food, and this condition is known as lactose intolerance.
Lactose intolerance is currently treated in one of several ways. Many lactose intolerant individuals avoid dairy products. Because dairy is a major source of calcium, this is not a healthy behavior for many people. Milk that has been treated with lactase enzyme, thus hydrolyzing the lactose into glucose and galactose, is widely available commercially. Because glucose is a sweeter sugar than lactose, the resulting milk is thicker and sweeter than more traditional milk. A couple of other dairy products pre-treated to remove the lactose are also available, such as ice cream and cottage cheese. These products also have a different taste and consistency that the traditional lactose-containing diary counterparts.
A third method to treat lactose intolerance is to ingest lactase-containing tablets at the time the dairy is ingested. Such tablets are available at drug stores or on pharmaceutical aisles at groceries and other large retail stores. The open ingestion of pills conveys a medical problem, which can be awkward in public dining situations. Children may also find lactase tablets hard to ingest. Finally, the separation of the lactase from the site and time it is most needed makes it inconvenient and often unavailable.
A need therefore exists for a lactase enzyme food additive that does not change the texture and taste of the dairy. If lactase enzyme were embedded into food so as to act on the lactose after passing the taste buds it would not alter the desired taste of dairy products. If the lactase enzyme could be active in the stomach and small intestine it would also hydrolyze the lactose and prevent symptoms of lactose intolerance. By embedding the lactase enzyme into toppings, condiments and foods consumed with dairy this objective can be achieved.
The formulation and methods of making and using the same disclosed herein address the above-described issues and needs.